Cari's Story
by Teague-Drydan
Summary: This is about a girl named Cari and her Companion as she trains to become a Herald. Yes, the last chapter has been posted!
1. Home

"Cari! Your Da needs you in the Pens!" Zigor yelled from the doorway of the hut.  
After a quick glance at mum, I put my embroidery supplies on the shelf and gave my pet cat, Fox, a pat and ran out the door before Mum could change her mind.  
I took a deep breath of wildflower-scented air. Zigor had probably already gotten back to the barn so he could finish his chores and work on his horse, White Mist. I took my time, remembering the first time Da let me help him in the pens about six years ago and the five years before that I had helped Arun tend the sheep. And playing with birds, cats, and other animals even before I helped Arun with the sheep. For some unexplainable reason animals were always attracted to me. I don't care. It makes working with them easier and more fun.  
When I got to the Pens- which are eight round corrals with fenced in walkways, just in case a horse gets loose, leading to our red and white barn and white-fenced pasture-lands- Da was working the most headstrong and difficult filly that we currently had in training: Black Which. Black Witch was a four year-old black Hunter filly Da agreed to train for some lord or other.  
"Hey, Cari! All you need to do is work your 'magic'. It seemed to work last time- so here's hoping!" He said in his singsong stay-calm voice he adopts while working with young or inexperienced horses.  
"Sure, Da." I replied.  
Da, whose name is Kyril Nicolas and the son of a mercenary, has very muscular arms and shoulders from working horses, brown eyes and hair that's cut so short it's practically non-existent, and a golden-brown tan which is present all year round. I think we're part Shin'a'in or the like but when I ask, no one gives a definite.  
When the sun's rays started to touch the tops of the pine trees that surrounded this particular pen, Da had me cool Black Which off and put her up so he could talk to Mum.  
  
Several days later, on my birthday to be exact, we were eating supper when Da made an announcement.  
"I've decided to take a few promising horses up to Havens next spring. And I'm taking Zigor with me." Da said as he glanced at Zigor, who in turn, made a sympathetic face at me while Mum and Da weren't looking. He'd always known that I wanted to go to Haven and visit some old family friends that had moved there ten years ago. After supper, he managed to corner as I was lugging water for Winger.  
"Cari, sorry you weren't picked to go this year, maybe next year, eh?" he teased.  
"Yeah, maybe." I replied downheartedly, while little pinpricks of tears formed in my eyes. Zi left shortly after, he'd probably seen my tears and left so I wouldn't be embarrassed. With tears still streaming down my cheeks and blurring my sight, I watered the rest of the horses and fed them.  
  
"Mum? Have you seen Fox? He wasn't in my room last night or come when I called for breakfast." I asked two months after Da had announced that he was taking Zigor to Haven with him.  
"Did you look in the barn?" I nodded. "How about the cellar?" I nodded again. "Why don't you ask your father? Hmm?" She said as she started making lunch. So I took a quick trip to the Pens.  
When I got there, Da was working Fancy Gal, a four-year-old filly he was planning on selling in Haven. He looked up just as I managed to get to the top of the fence. "Ah, Cari. Just the young lady I wanted to see. Do you want to climb aboard Gal and put her through her paces?" he asked cheerfully as he wiped sweat off his face. Even though it was fall, with the heat as hot as it was in mid-summer.  
"Uh, sure." I replied. After warming Gal up, I trotted, cantered and galloped her. As I was cooling her out, I remembered just why I'd came up here. "Da? Have you seen Fox?"  
He shifted to his other foot and would not look me in the eyes as he normally does. Uh-oh, something's not right. "I hate to tell you this, honey, but Fox is -he's dead. I found him dead by your bedroom window this morning. I think he might have gotten in a catfight with Harry's dog, Ramose. I'm sorry, honey, I really am." But I didn't hear him, as soon as I heard he was dead, I had vaulted off Gal's back ran to the fence and climbed over it and took off.  
I ran and ran and ran until my lungs hurt and my legs felt like rubber. I ended up by my old hiding place and flung myself on the ground. The tears came just as I landed on the ground. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did Fox have to die?! Why? Why did you get your self killed, Fox? One of my only friends. Idiot dog." I ranted over and over. Candlemarks later, when all my tears were dried up, I headed back to the hut. It was suppertime by the time I got back.  
"Feeling better, sweetheart? One of the barn cats just had kittens, if you can tame one, which I know you will be able to, you can keep it in the house." Mum said as she dished up some gruel for me, trying to console me.  
"No, I don't want another cat, I just want Fox. He was ... special. I don't feel any better, either. I feel- I don't know, terrible. May I be excused please?" I asked after nibbling on the food for several minutes, feeling much worse than I could easily explain.  
"Sure, honey. Don't worry about chores tomorrow, Zigor'll do them for you." Da told me.  
"That's O.K. I'll - I'll do them my self. I'll be O.K." I replied as I filled with longing, because Fox wouldn't be there with me, howling his head off for his breakfast.  
Once upstairs, I changed into an over-large tunic and lose leggings. Then I pulled out a book about Herald Lavan Firestorm, but had to put it up half a candlemark later because tears made reading impossible.  
"Cari? Can I come in" Mum asked.  
"I - I guess." I managed to get out between sobs.  
"You know, I remember a song Grandma used to sing to me when I was younger and I lost something important to me. Would you like me to sing it to you?"  
Surprised, I nodded my tear-stained face and brushed my shoulder length brown-blonde hair out of my face. Mummy hardly ever sang. She had an awesome voice, but never used it much.  
"Hush, now, my baby, my little girl.  
It may not be as bad s it seems.  
But while you mourn your recent loss,  
I wish to you the sweetest of dreams.  
May they be of the good times you had.  
But while your heart feels like it's gone.  
May you slumber 'till the worst pain has fled.  
Hush, now, my baby, my little girl." She sang. "Now, why don't you go to sleep, huh? Maybe it won't hurt as much tomorrow. Night, sleep tight."  
"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite. Say night to Da for me please? Thanks." Mummy blew out the candle and I curled up on my side and tried not to think about where Fox would be if he were still alive. 


	2. Chava

**Note to all: **I don't own Valdemar. All I Own are my original Characters. Read and enjoy

If you asked me what I've done in the past two months, I honestly couldn't tell you much, or go into detail- I was still in a kind of half-daze from when Fox died. Da was planning on leaving in four weeks, taking twenty horses with him: just about half of our two to five year olds we owed. Fancy Gal and Winger among them. He was also going to drop Black Witch off at her owner's place.  
I did pick a kitten out of the litter mummy had told me about. Chava was the runt of her litter and seemed to say :It's too rough out here. Can you take me somewhere else?: She was also the only mud brown kitten with the golden-green eyes like Fox's.  
"Cari, can you tell you father that dinner is ready?" Mum asked.  
"Sure." I said as I put down the new outfit I was sewing. It was a light blue tunic that went down to the floor and split from my waist to the bottom of the tunic for mobility and some dark blue leggings to go under the tunic.  
I pulled on my cape before I went outside. The trees were still laden with pure white snow from the last time it snowed, which was about a week ago, and the ground was a kind of mud-ice mixture.  
Da was just finishing up one of Komako's last learning-lessons; Komako was my three-year-old black filly. This time next week, she'd be schooled enough where I could ride her, without any supervision, wherever and whenever I wanted.  
"Hey, Da. How was she?"  
"Pretty good. If she wasn't yours, she'd be one of my best horses I'd be selling- second only to Quick Trip."  
"Wow. Supper's ready." I was totally surprised. Quick Trip was three, also. But learned at such a blinding speed that only time had held him back from learning how to jump correctly- something Da only taught to Zephyr's line. Zephyr was an incredible jumper and one of our twelve stallions. Da only taught his line (unless they were out of Deck the Halls) because the other horses never much liked it, had the talent, or the build to jump. Quick Trip was also out of Deck the Halls and by Sevrin. Sev was more of a runner than a jumper and Deck the Halls' foals were normally sickly and weak for the first three years of their lives- we normally kept them until the were healthy and strong for about six months to a year. And then only to sold to people who know how to care for their particular weakness. We only kept Deck the Halls because her foals were really good lady-mounts.  
"Cari, would you like to go to Haven with Zi and I?" Da asked unexpectedly. "You were my first choice but your mother objected."  
"Um, can I get back to you on that?" I asked as a flurry of emotions went through me, mainly excitement.  
  
That night, I laid awake for about three candlemarks past my bedtime. Heyla. I want to go, but I don't want to leave Mum alone with the horses, or Chava behind. "Do you think I should go?" I asked Chava, who was curled up by my side, purring as if the world was going to end. She just looked at me with an expression that said :Do what you want. I'll watch over you with the help of some friends.: I just stared at her. "Did you say something?" I finally blurted out. Chava started to wash her face nonchalantly.


	3. On the Road

**I DON'T OWN IT! Wish i did, but don't!  
Read and Enjoy!

* * *

** A week later, I told Da that, yes, I would go to Haven with him and Zigor. "Good. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get. 'Sides, I'm going to need an expert with me for when I some material for your mother. And maybe some embroidery thread," was all he said.  
  
The next three weeks we were so busy getting ready to leave that I wasn't able to think about whether or not Chava had 'talked' to me, let alone act on it. I did, however, manage to finish my new outfit, and mum had me pack for when we got to Haven, and other fairly big town and cities that we were planning on stopping at on the way.  
"So, Kyril. Are we just selling horses or are we gonna buy some, too?" Zigor asked one afternoon while we were packing some supplies for the horses. "I might buy a couple mares- no stallions, though, unless they're of excellent- and I mean excellent—I mean excellent—bloodlines." He replied very soberly. He was probably thinking about the time that he bought two stallions on the same trip, years ago (before Zigor was even born and he's 25, ten years older than I am). Needles to say it didn't go very good. One stallion died and the other had to be castrated.  
  
The day we left, Mum fixed us a fancy meal of boiled eggs, some early lettuce, bacon and bread. She'd even let her long, waist-length black hair down out of the braided bun she normally wore it in and put on her Spring Faire dress (a pale peach and light green ankle-length affair) and her large brown eyes were twinkling with unshed tears.  
"Kyril, don't work the kids too much, you hear? Make sure they get decent meals on a regular basis, too." She instructed.  
"Yes, dear. And we'll be back before you know it. Just you wait and see."  
"Cari- don't you go running off and marry some stranger you think you're in love with, without bringing him here first. And don't work yourself too hard. Take care of your father and Zigor." Mum told me as she gave me a hug.  
"I won't be marring anyone anytime soon. And I promise I'll take care of Da and Zigor." I whispered into her ear as she let me go. Zigor was checking Fancy Gal's, Daisy's, Willow's and Lilly's luggage straps. The four were acting as packhorses on this trip for now, and attached them to Frank, then mounted White Mist. Da had already mounted Skitter, a tree- year-old who was prone to get into trouble when left to his own devices. I quickly mounted Komako, and then we set off. Zi and I were on the sides and back while Da was in the front, sandwiching the twenty other horses between us.  
  
We made good time for the first three weeks- then the rains came.  
"I smell rain. Why don't we stop at the next town? We'd only lose one or two candlemarks." Da suggested.  
"Sounds good to me, Cari?" Zi agreed  
"Sure." I replied, pleased that I was being consulted instead of ignored.  
Half a candlemark later, we drove the horses into town, just as the first drops of rain where falling, and received a few interesting looks. To them, two travel worn men and one adolescent lady driving some sixteen bedraggled horses in front of us would draw some interesting looks our way.  
I untacked Komako, rubbed her down good and put her in the stall that was being reserved for her. Next, I helped Zi untack Gal and Willow, who were still acting as pack horses, followed by Chance and Menagerie- Daisy and Lilly had been sold at the last town along with two others.  
Just as we were finishing up, a big man (belly-wise) swaggered up, looked at me, then looked at Zi and asked him if were would sell him any horses. Da walked up just then and took over and I went to put our stuff in the rooms we were renting.  
Da talked to the man, whose name was Cantonon Campbell, all through dinner. After about the sixth look he gave me, I excused myself politely and went to my room.  
The next thing I knew, Zi was telling me it was time to get up and move out. We left with six less horses than we came with in the pouring rain.

* * *

Thank You for your reviews!


	4. Haven

**Don't own Valdemar, just my characters.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Please, read and enjoy the next installment of _Cari's Story_!

* * *

**  
Several weeks later, we rode into Haven with only four horses left to sell: Skitter, Pop, Winger, and Rosa, along with Zi's and my horses.  
The day after we got to Haven, we acquired a pure white horse with an incredible conformation.  
"Da? Did you buy a white horse yesterday or this morning?" I asked curiously.  
"What? Oh, no. She was given to me. The person said she'd make a perfect mount for you- he must have seen you ridding one of our four." Was the reply. Da was checking out Winger's right hind leg because he'd been limping when we went to feed them this morning. "Meant to tell you to hop on her this morning, but then Winger needed tending to. Why don't you hop on her now?"  
"Sure" came my reply, I was game. I brushed her down and saddled her quickly, then mounted. After a few minutes, I realized her gaits were too smooth to belong to an ordinary horse and that she must be a companion.  
But where's her Herald?  
:On my back. Actually, you're a Herald Trainee. I chose you. My name is Emyr.: My eyes must have gotten as big as a walnut.  
"Cari? Is something wrong?" Da implored, but I wasn't listening to him- what Emyr was saying was much more interesting.  
:That's- that's just how Chava 'told' me to come. But- how? How did she do it? How am I doing it?:  
"Cari, get off that horse now." He said, his voice filled with fear.  
"It- it's ok, Da, Emyr- Emyr's a companion. My companion. I have to go. I'll be ok. But I have to go. I'll tell you more in a letter- or something." I told him, somewhat shakily.  
:All your questions will be answered when you get to the Collegium. But for now, suffice it to say that you probably have a touch of animal speech.: she sent with a hint of amusement? gratitude? relief? all three?  
And with that, she trotted off toward the palace gates  
Once there, Emyr then slowed to a walk and then halted in front of the Palace Gate.  
"Finally found yer Herald, Emyr? Don' ye worry lil' Lady, the Dean'll take care o' ye alright." The guardsmen said with a heavy accent. I must have looked scared and wide-eyed with shock, which I was, but I was also exhilarated.  
As we wound our way along the path, I saw other kids hurrying from here to there in pale green, a gray, a rusty color, and light blue robes.  
:The pale green are for Healer trainees, the gray is for Herald trainees, the rust-color for Bardic trainees, and the light blue is for the unaffiliated, or the smart, rich kids from around Haven and the Lords and Ladies from the different estates in Valdemar.: Emyr informed me. By that time, we'd reached a barn, so I hopped off Emyr's back and followed her inside.  
Inside, I untacked and rubbed Emyr down. Just as I was finishing up, a Herald trainee startled me.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Brooke, and your . . . Cari, right?" she apologized. "Come with me and I'll get you checked in, in no time." She smiled.  
:You'll be all right. 'Sides I have to talk with Sarya, Brooke's Companion.: Emyr said as she left the barn, leaving me alone with Brooke.  
First, Brooke took me to see the 'House keeper' so I could get my uniform, list of chores, and my assigned room. Next we went to Dean Teren, who asked me a bunch of questions about my learning and my family so he could put me at ease and also to decide where I needed to be placed in for classes.  
After that, Brooke took me to the cafeteria, which was packed full of trainees and a handful of Heralds. When we got our food, some type of hamburger meat and a warmed up roll, Brooke lead me to a table that had two empty seats.  
"Hey! Who'd you drag in this time, Brooke?" One of them joked, pushing golden brown hair out of his face.  
"This is Cari, Emyr's new Herald. Cari this is Melany, Tristian, and Marc." Brooke said as she sat down.  
Melany had brown hair, brilliant green eyes and of stocky build, was eating her food messily, compared to Tristian, who had blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a slight, muscular, was eating like he was in the Queen's presence. Marc, with his tanned skin, golden brown hair cut up around his ears, and hazel eyes, was eating somewhere in between the other two.  
"Cari, you can sit here if you want to." Tristian suggested as he scooted over, bumping into Marc, who was getting ready to take a bit of the Mystery Hamburger, causing him to drop it in his lap. "Where'd you come from?" he asked avoiding Marc's glare, which could probably have killed a sheep in two seconds flat.  
"A tiny village about a day and a half's ride east of Cordor, called Song Ridge." I replied, wondering if I sounded too smart. And then dared to ask him where he'd come from.  
"Me? Haven. I'm the son of an inn-keeper - White Horse Inn."  
"That's where my Da and Zigor are staying! We're trying to sell our last four horses." I exclaimed.  
"Actually, it's down to three horses, my father bought some after you left, I guess. Your Da must be Kyril, right? And your brother's . . . Zigor?"  
"Helper, but how- how did you know?"  
"Because he's there as much as possible- gotta keep up on those stalls!" Melany joked. "I'm from a tiny village on Lake Evendim. And Marc's from a hick-town on the south border."  
"Hey! Trib's NOT a hick-town! We actually have an inn and a trading post." Marc threw back.  
"Well we're working on it, 'sides, didn't your inn burn down last week?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't count." He countered as they got up to take care of their dishes and to go to their classes.  
"Don't worry about them. It's an old argument, from when they first got here. I'm from Haven, too. Both my parents are healers. Tristian, do you think you could take Cari to the Library? That's where the other kids of her year-group are. Thanks!" and than sprinted off to go to her classes at his nod.  
"All done? Great. I have to go to the library too. So, come on." 


	5. YearMates

**Don't Own, Wish I Did, But Don't...**

**Read, Relax, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**

As we headed to the library, I studied Cari. A little on the small side, slight of build with good muscular shoulders- probably from helping her father work the horses. Her Shoulder-length brown-blonde hair was done up in a ponytail, tied off with a light blue ribbon. Her blue eyes had a ring of hazel around her pupils if you looked close enough and were set off by her light- and dark- blue outfit.  
:Looking for prospective mates, Tris?: Cyrek interrupted.  
:Snooping again, Horse?: I countered. :This is Emyr's new Herald, what do you think of her?:  
:Well, from what Em said, she's probably going to shrink away from you, but otherwise, good luck, she's gorgeous.:  
:What do you mean 'shrink away from me'?:  
:She hasn't had very much contact with the world of boys- like your self- and the few she has had have left her in tears from their jeers, all meant in fun, of course .:  
:Of course.: I responded drily.  
:See you later, Faysa wants to talk with me.: :Rig-h-t. We both know what that'll turn into!: I was replied with a sending of amusement.  
"You were talking to your companion, right?" Cari asked seemingly torn between curiosity and a touch of anxiety.  
"Yep. How'd you know? Never mind; it doesn't matter."I told her after seeing her eyes widen with confusion.  
Two minutes later, "Hey, Tristian! Wouldn't you say that Haven's better than Cordor?" a voice came from a corner.  
"I think they're both good, but White Horse Inn is the best inn in Valdemar!" I laughed. "Okay, you guys, this is Cari, She was chosen by Emyr. Cari- Charly, Veston, and Anzelm. I have to do some research for a project, see you in a bit, Cari." and then left, feeling somewhat guilty from the look of semi-dismay that flashed over Cari's face for a split second.  
  
"So, Cari, Where'd you come from?" Anzelm asked, his grey eyes looking me over as he pushed some long bangs back with a pudgy hand.  
"Song Ridge." I replied, wishing Emyr or Chava were here.  
:Did some one call? I'm here whenever you need me, Cari, just remember that. Now just relax and enjoy your self.:  
:I'll try. You can do whatever you were doing if you want to. I was- was just being selfish, sorry.:  
:Girl, being scared and wanting someone with you is not selfish. I need to talk with Jhanoy, I'll get in touch with you in a bit, ok?:  
:OK.:  
"Isn't that the little village a day and a half east of Cordor?" Charly asked, resting his blonde haired blue eyed head on his hand.  
"Yep, sure is. For how small it is, it's pretty nice." Vestor replied. "By the way, call me Tor. 'Vestor's' just- too -too long and weird."  
By that time, I had taken Em's advice and relaxed quite a bit while I listened intently to the discussion about some of the new songs, putting in my two cents every now and again.  
  
I had gotten use to getting up with the sun at home, a very useful habit at the Collegium. The typical day went as follows: breakfast, followed by history and an introductory class, a lesson in swords at the salle, leaving me half a candlemark to freshen up before lunch time. Next going to the library to study with my year-group and a lesson in horseback (or should I say Companion) riding (in which Keren has almost taught me all she knows) and then another half candlemark in which I can wash up and get ready for supper. After supper, I spend about two candlemarks just being with Emyr and Tristian, occasionally studying with them if I have a big test coming up. Then it's off to bed. Overall, it's not a bad setup, enough free time to not feel like I'm being over whelmed by schoolwork.


	6. Homeward Bound

**Note:**I don't own Valdemar.

**To Lurks in shadow:** Sorry about the short Chapters, but i had written this stroy w/o any so i had to kind of fudge on where to put them.

* * *

It was during my time with Tristian, about six months after I'd been Chosen that he had something important to tell me.  
"Cari, I haven't told any one else yet, though it's probably all over the Collegium grounds by now, but I got my whites today. I'm going to go to the East Border to patrol, and I'm leaving next week," he said in a loving tone.  
"That's great! That you got your Whites, I mean, not that you're leaving." Came my reply, trying to sound up beat, but utterly failing.  
"I'll write to you every chance I get, which probably won't be many. I have to get some things taken care of before I leave, so, I guess I'd better start now, huh?" He told me as he gently brushed a few tears from my face.  
  
The time Tris was leaving also coincided with summer break, which I was planning to spend at home, with Mum and Da. Tris left two days before I started out. We could have traveled together, but had decided that that could make Herald Lianas uncomfortable.  
The day dawned bright and clear, which was at odds with my heavy heart. I wouldn't see Tris for most of a whole year.  
:Cheer up, Chosen! It'll be fine. I'll bet Chava will be glad to see you.: Emyr said, sending soothing undertones  
"I know. I'll be glad to see her, too. Let's see...she should have had at least...oh...I think three litters. I know Tor wanted a kitten for his sister, next time he visited her. When we get home, can you 'Send to Sonya? Maybe he'll See a kitten Tor's sis'll like." I replied, still thinking about Tris.  
  
We rounded the last hill and Em stopped so I could get a good look at the farm. Everything looked exactly like I remembered it. "Let's go home, Emyr. I can't wait to see Da and Mum!" Em galloped the rest of the way and we were greeted by Mum.

"Cari! Oh, baby, it's so good to see you! You look so grown up in those grays, child, I can barely recognize you!" Mum said, tears forming in her eyes. "I was just getting ready to call your Da, Zigor and Arun in for dinner, why don't you take care of Emyr and tell them yourself. My baby, a Herald!"

I walked Em to the barn, having dismounted to hug mum and found Da with a strange (not surprising) horse in the cross ties. "Hey, Da! Is there an extra stall for Emyr?"

"Now, Holly, you know damned well we don't have a horse... Cari! Cari! You're home!" Da exclaimed when he looked up. "Certainly, certainly. She can have Damma's stall. We retired her this spring so her stall's still empty. Nice to see you again, Emyr. You aren't planning on stealing my gal away from me again, are you?" Emyr snorted and tossed her head. Her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"I don't think you have to worry on that score, Da! Just so long as the feed's good and you feed me good—that's what she said. Mum told me to tell you that dinner's ready. Where's Arun and Zigor?" I asked.

"Ah...Let's see...Arun's out with Maria—planning on getting married this Winter's Day—and Zigor should be bringing in the dam and foals. We got a big crop this year, I'll need some of your 'magic' with a few of the foals—fiesty little tykes. Especially Abstract's foals. Never seen anything like. Anyway, we can fill you in over dinner. Take good care o' that mare now, ya hear?"

"Of course I will! If I don't I might find myself looking at the sky at some point in the future when I should be looking between her ears! It's happened before—sneaky thing!" I replied, joking.  
  
Dinner was fabulous and Da did indeed fill me in on everything that's happened since I got Chosen. Emyr listened in, too, and I voice her thoughts as though they were my own. Mum and Zigor are still not too sure about talking 'horses.' My room was left the way I left it—a big mess. Though the sheets had been cleaned because Chava had had all five of her litters on my bed. :_Talk about love_!: Em put in.

:_Hush up, furry-foot. I'm trying to sleep_!:

:_More like thinking about a certain perspective mate. Shall we call him...oh...I don't know...Tris_!:

:I_ said shut up! Jeez! There's has to be a way to shut a mind-voice off. Gagging won't work and I don't feel like getting out of bed to hit you over the head—not that you'd let me._: I sent lots of love with that thought.

Em didn't reply, but did send 'sleepy' feelings. :_Oh, sure. When I want to sleep you keep me up half the night, but when you want to sleep I get the silent treatment_!: I joked. Em was too far gone to respond, but I did get a curious '_zzz_' through out bond...

* * *

Keep up the good reviewing!

**littlereddragkin**


	7. HavenBound

Spring Break with my family was really too short a time; it was over way before I wanted it to be. Mum had tears in her eyes and Da was as gruff as he usually was about things like this. Arun had run off with Maria somewhere and Zeegor was trying to work with a few of the foals that I had helped with. "Bye, Cari! Oh, I'll miss you!" Mum cried out as Emyr trotted up the hill. "Fancy that. My Baby's gonna be a Herald!" "Stay out of trouble, girl!" That was Da, practical as ever. "You know I will!" I shouted back, half turning the saddle. I turned back around just as Emyr started on the down-side of the hill and pat her neck. "Just us girls, now, Em. And about five days to get back to Haven—plenty of time as far as Emyr was concerned. "Man, I didn't realize how much I missed them before I came home, or how I had grown! I'm almost as tall as Mum now!" :Just don't turn into a giant or anything—then you won't be able to ride me!: Emyr sent through our link. "Oh, don't worry about that! All of Mum's side of the family are short and Da's the tallest on in family for four generations back! Actually, I think I might be somewhere between Mum and Da's height when I'm done growing." We rode in silence for a good while when I decided that we should stop at the net village to grab something to eat. "Ya know what? Mero's right about food and growing kids," I said after the fifth time my belly growled from hunger.  
  
It was raining. Again. It had been raining since the day after I had left home. "Will we make it back to Haven all right? And be truthful, I don't want to have to nurse a pulled muscle or a bruised hoof because you were showing off." :If we push it, we'll make it.: Em told me. :I hate rain. I hate being wet morning noon and night.: "I know, I do to. Hopefully the next village will have a decent barn for you. Failing that, I might just bring you into the common room. It'll be warm there and you could finally dry of—along with your tack. When we get back, this stuff is going to need a major going-over." I hung my head in the rain. I had forgotten to back a poncho and was now paying for it, but at least my clothes were always warm and dry by morning. Emyr's saddle blanket and saddle were generally still damp by the time we were heading out. To make matters worse, the road had turned into mud practically hock- deep and it covered everything. By sunset (or rather, when it just got darker), my grays would be mud-colored again, even with my careful washing and Em's careful going. I sighed. "If it's this bad here, how do you think Tris is? Do'u think he's got all this rain, too?" Emyr snorted, :probably, love. Maybe worse. But he'll be okay, what with Cyrek, Herald Lianas and Corfu. Herald Lianas was born for this kin of weather and Corfu loves it, too.:  
  
When we finally made it back to Haven, it was still raining. In fact, except for one candlemark, it hadn't let up at all on the trip back. Emyr and I were bedraggled and muddy and, to be honest, somewhat cross. I had managed, thought, to buy a poncho at one of the villages we passed through, which saved me and Emyr no deal of heartache. Sneezing, I led Em into the barn and proceeded in striping off her all-but- ruined-tack when a pair of familiar hands stopped me. It was Brooke, now a full Herald. "Hey, look what the rain swept in!" Behind her were my year- mates, they had all stayed at Haven, wanting to work on some extra-credit for some class or other. "Well, what'd ya know! Here, let us do that, Cari, you look wiped out." Tor said, stepping forward. "No, that's—achoo!—okay, I got i—achoo!—sorry," I mumbled, sniffing a bit after I had sneezed on Anzelm, who had gently pushed me aside. "That's okay. And yes, we will get this for you. You won't help Emyr one bit if you come down with something more serious than a cold. I should know, too, my mom's a sort of healer." Anzelm said, giving his head a curt nod after he was done talking. "Okay guys, you take care of the tack and Emyr while I get Cari washed up and settled back in. You can catch up on news tomorrow—oh! By the way, classes have been postponed for the rest of the week to allow for late trainees." Herald Brooke said, grabbing my shoulders and propelling me out of the boy's way. As we left the relative safety of the barn, Charly yelled, "Sleep tight! You'll need it for tomorrow." "I'll try!" I hollered back, but the strong wind swept most of it out of my mouth, away from the barn. 


	8. Emyr's Bumble

**Note:** I don't own anything but my characters.

(Does any one else get kind of tired of writing these disclaimers?)

Read, relax and review!

* * *

The boy's were true to their word in taking care of Emyr and bringing me up to date all of the recent happenings that I had missed. I got the whole low-down of how Trainee Carta and her Companion convinced a baker, the worst in Haven, that Companions only ate the best biscuits made by the best bakers and took much offence at badly baked goods. Needless to say, the baker now has _the_ best bakery in Haven. I've actually tried some of his rolls and they're almost better than Mum's rolls.

:_You know, Emyr? Sometimes I swear those boys are worse than the Court Flowers!_: I received a chuckle at that one about a month after classes had started again. I had just left Charly and Tor, who were on their way to classes, Tor to religions and Charly to history. I, myself, was on my way to weapons and then to riding class (my favorite), which was almost over for me since I was so advanced when I had gotten here.

Herald Kerowyn was dressed in her usual uniform, or lack of one, depending on who you're talking to, of dark brown, scared leathers. There were about twenty other trainees from all of the Collegiums, and a small handful of Heralds and guards when I opened the door to the salle.

I greeted Svane and Farley, two trainees from the Bardic Collegium, who were friends of mine. "How's you're workout?" I asked, trying to get a feel of how Kerowyn was feeling today.

"Oh, ya know. The same." Svane replied in a very flat voice, though his eyes were twinkling. "She just worked us as usual, though she did give Durand—the kid in the blues by Garnet—a great dressing down! It was awesome." Svane liked to see the Blues beaten and dressed down because of the tricks that they had done to a fellow Bardic trainee who was now on an early circuit.

"Ah, come _on_, Svane. He didn't really deserve it. All he did was," Farley paused, ever the dramatist, "throw his blade to the floor when he was done." His eyes, too, were twinkling. Farley wasn't as 'blood-hungry' for the Blues to be brought down a peg or two as Svane was, creating an almost perfect counterweight to Svane.

"Thanks for the warning! She's gotten after me a few times about similar things." I told them as they headed out the door. Since their eyes were twinkling, I knew I wasn't in for a _really_ hard workout, but I'd better be on my guard.

Once I found a cleared place, I started doing my warm-up routine, keeping an eye on Kerowyn and the others in the Salle.

A candlemark later, I left the Salle with a new set of bruises liberally sprinkled on my sides and back. I still hadn't gotten the new move Kerowyn wanted me to learn down and was paying for it.

:_Ready for a ride, Em?_: I asked my companion.

:_Whenever you are. Oh! Keren just sent word that she's running a little late, so you have time to take a quick bath and ease those bruises._: Em sent back, her voice colored slightly with concern. :_She got you good today, didn't she?_:

:_Yeah, she did, but it's my own fault. I'm just not getting a move down perfect every time I execute it, and she thinks I should have had it by now..._: I replied, trailing off as I remembered how long she had been teaching me that one move.

:_You'll get it, how ever long it takes. Maybe you'll--_: Emyr stopped in mid-sentence.

"I'll what, Em?" I asked curiously.

:_You'll get it before...before..._: Em was shooting in the dark and I knew it.

"Out _straight_, Companion Emyr! Or I'll—do something!" I threatened, leaving the threat hanging for her over-active imagination.

:_Before Tristan gets back._: Em finished in a soft voice after a long pause.

"Before Tristan...Is he okay? He didn't have an accident, did he? I would have heard _something_ if he had, right?" My flurry of questions was interspersed with slight puffing for breath as I ran full-out towards the Companions Field—_forget about that bath!_ I thought.

Emyr couldn't answer fast enough for me. :_No! No. Everything's all right as far as I knew. I just...thought to add some...motivation?_: She didn't sound so sure now. :_I—never mind. Forget I said anything. You're worried now. I should have kept quite._:

I was in the Companion's Field now, hugging Em's neck with my face buried in the soft fur. "No, you were right. Yes, I'm worried, but...Keren can answer some of my questions, if you can't."

"Answer what questions?" a voice asked behind me, causing me to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." After a moment of thought, I recognized the voice as Keren's.

"If something were to happen to Tr—to a Herald—in the field, would those friends of Tr—the Herald—be notified if anything happened? Not the small, trivial stuff like scratches and the like, but if they break a bone or..." I trailed off, emotion choking out the rest of what I wanted to say.

"If...the _Herald_...in question suffers a major, life-threatening injury, then yes. Other than that, it is up to the Companions and letters to convey the difficulty." Keren answered, definitely catching the slip I half-made. "Do you still want a lesson today, or would you rather just hang out?"

"Can I—can I skip the lesson today? I think I need time alone..." I trailed off again, annoyed at myself for letting my emotions rule me. _It must that time of month again,_ I thought bitterly.

"Certainly, see you in two days for your next lesson." Keren rubbed my back, then, leaning closer, "Tristan's doing just fine. They're planning to be back around the Mid-Winter Celebration—only about another five months. I'm sure Cyrek would be the first to let Emyr know if anything happens to Tristan. Keep you're chin up and think of the sunny days." With that, Keren left us with a smile, pulling herself onto Dantris' back and cantered away.

I half-smiled in response to Keren's smile and turned to Emyr. "Cyrek _will_ tell you if Tristan hurts himself, right?" The response I got was a playful nod of the Companion's large head, followed by an invitation to hop on her back, which I did.

A candlemark later, I was able to laugh along with Em as she related a message from Cyrek about a little scrap that Tristan had gotten into.

* * *

If you liked it, please, feel free to let me know.

Same thing goes if you thought it was horrible.

**Littlereddragkin**


	9. Memories

Don't own nething but my original charatcers.

Read, relax and review, please!_

* * *

_

_I smiled as I read that entry in my diary. Tristan was sitting next to the fire, warming his old fingers, "What's so funny, Cari?"_

"_I was just reading my old diary. You remember when we first slept together? Right after you got back from the field?"_

"_Yeah. When Anzelm, Tor, Melany, Brooke and all the rest thought we—"_

"_Yeah. Then." I interrupted him, blushing. Forty years later and I still blush at the scene. "That's was I was laughing at." Tristan chuckled to himself and went back to warming his hands. You'd never believe how cold autumn feels when your Companion refuses to settle in the barn and insists on a tramp through the Field when you forget your jacket. I went back to my diary._

Charly and Anzelm had already received their whites and Tor was sure he was going to be next. Tristan and I have grown even closer together since he came back. He now takes regular trips, but nowhere near as far as the southern border.

I was walking to my room after one of my classes, when Brooke walked up to me. "Hey, Cari. Long time no see." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What're you up to this time? Not another 'play' is it?" I asked, thinking back to when she had tried to get all her friends to participate in a play that she had written.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that! It's nothing like that." She smiled. By now, we were at my door and my books were getting heavy.

"Come on in. I think this may take a while." I opened the door, and there was Melany sitting on my bed with a white bundle in her hands. I dropped my book on the desk, dumbfounded. "I'm a—I'm going to be a—"

"Told you she'd guess it on the first try!" Melany told Brooke. "You guessed it, Cari. Here, try these on." She handed me the whites.

"I can't believe this! I'm really going to be a Herald!" I cried as I pulled my grays off and replaced them with the whites.

"Hey! Turn around, Kiddo! We want to see!" Brooke teased. I promptly complied.

"How to I look?"

"I think Tristan's going to pop his eyes out when he sees you." Melany commented.

"Yep. If he isn't head-over-heels in love with you yet—this'll do it." Brooke said.

A few candlemarks later, I joined Melany, Brooke, Tristan and Tor at our usual table decked out in my new whites. Tor's face was comical. He had surprise and a little bit of jealousy in it, but soon the jealousy faded. Tristan _did_ flip, like Melany and Brooke had proposed. At first, he thought I was someone else.

"You look amazing, Cari," Tristan said, then, "Yeah, I know. 'How cheesy'. Right guys?"

The last bit was aimed at Melany and Brooke who had immediately broke out laughing once they saw his expression. "Yeah, whatever you saw, Trist!" Brooke managed to squeeze out between fits of laugher.

"Any idea who your mentor is?" Tor asked.

"Nope. Brooke and Melany just gave me the whites after my last class, and I haven't had an opportunity to talk to anyone else. I just hope it's not anyone crabby and not on the border." I replied. "But let's talk about something else…"

_I chuckled again at the memory of who my mentor was—Herald Marc. We hit it off pretty well. There had been no accidents, and everything went smoothly. We each also gained a new close friend, which Marc would need a few years after we were paired together._

_I slowly flipped to the last entry of my diary. I remember when this happened all too well. Bittersweet memories are among the worst._

I slowly dismounted Emyr, being careful of my swollen belly. It was Tristan's child. I pushed through the snow and the wind on my way to our rooms when I heard it.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The Bell. I knew who it was. It was Marc. The Queen had sent him on a political mission near Lake Evendim. There had been two families who had claimed the same land and Marc's talents and high birth were uniquely suited for the job. Unfortunately, the two families had come to blows by the time he had gotten there, and he was caught in a rain of arrows.

Marc had struggled to live, even with Healers helping him, for the past week. His wounds were just too grievous for him.

As tears fell from my chin, I hurried on to our rooms. Tristan would be there and would want some comfort.

Tristan was finally asleep. His head resting on my shoulder, when I felt a sharp pang. A few minutes later, another one came, only this one was stronger. I didn't want to wake Tristan up, but it had to. "Tristan. Tristan, wake up. It's time. Tristan!"

"Hmmm?" He looked around groggily.

"I think it's time."

"Time? For what?" a look of pure confusion crossed his face, then, "oh! It's _Time_! Why didn't you say so?" He hopped out of bed, "I'll be right back." And then he was gone.

I waited outside, pacing back and forth and wishing Marc were here to calm me. _Calm me? Calm me? At a time like this? When my firstborn is _being_ born?!_ I laughed aloud, startling one of the Healer's helpers. A Healer-Trainee by the color of her robes.

I sat in my thinking chair, and then hopped out of it, walked over to the fireplace and poked the fire.

"Sir, it will be alright. Cari's healthy and so was the baby when the Healer looked at it a few days ago. Anything that _can_ go wrong will be taken care of. Just calm down." The girl said, scaring me.

I muttered under my breath, "yeah, but it's not _your_ child."

"I'm sorry? Did you say anything?" I waved my hand, deferring the question.

Finally, a squall came through the door. I was there in an instant, but the Healer beat me.

"Tristan, you have a lovely baby boy. Mother and son are just fine. You can go see them now."

"Thanks!" I was in the room before the Healer had finished speaking. "Hey honey. He's so small! What should we name him?"

Cari look sleepily up, "I was thinking, maybe, Marc? I know he was you best friend, and that he just…died…but, I think there's a reason this little guy was born when he was."

"Marc. That sounds great." I kissed her sweaty forehead.

_Tristan's hands having been warmed by now, he came and sat by me. I snuggled close to him. Winter was definitely closing in on us. I was tired. Watching three grandbabies is exhausting work._

_Just as I was about to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Tristan called. Melany and Tor walked in, followed by Marc and Boden, our second son. Little Kella ran in after her father, Marc, who was followed by Gittle who was holding on to Tavish's and Cowan's hands._

_Once the door was closed, Marc started saying, joined by everyone else, "Happy Birthday!" I was caught by surprise. I had given up on birthdays for me because the numbers got so high it was depressing._

"_Thanks guys, Thanks."

* * *

Yes, this__ is_ the last installment of Cari's life, _i think._ IfI feel motevated sometime in the future, then I may add a few more chaperters.

In the mean time, read, relax and review!

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**littlereddragkin**


End file.
